Brazil (OC)
Brazil is one out of nine of fairytalefan's South America OCs. His human name is Leonardo Lobo-Valdez, and his birthday is on September 7. Appearance Brazil is the tallest of his "siblings" at 182.88 cm. (Or 6 feet) He wears his hair in a small ponytail at the back of his head. He wears a simple loose, tied-right-above-the-waist white shirt, khaki shorts and sandals. His military uniform is a usual military uniform during WW2, except it was the same shade of green as the one on his flag, and with black boots. Under Portugal's rule, he dressed a little more formal. (A.K.A he wore a buttoned shirt and wore khaki pants) Personality and Interests Brazil is a very energetic, yet at the same time relaxed, man. He's actually a lot like America- loud and just a happy guy in general. He can be seen as kind of spacey, and even completely idiotic by some characters. He's a very poor country, and relies on some of the other South American countries for financial aid. He's a really big soccer/football fanatic, and is very street-smart. However, he can be dangerous when angered, and can be a little "power crazy" when put into those positions. He really enjoys parties and flirting with women. Relationships Argentina Argentina and Brazil are really good friends, but they're also fierce rivals, especially in the science field. They also are improving relations military wise, and Brazil backed her up in the Falkland Islands dispute. England England is still mad at Brazil for helping Argentina in the Falkland Islands dispute. Canada Of course, Brazil doesn't notice the difference between him and America, but when it finally sinks in that Canada is Canada and not America, they get along as cordial friends. Cuba Cuba and Brazil, like Cuba and Colombia, are really close friends. In fact, they're even closer than Cuba and Colombia. Like, so-close-they-could-be-brothers close. They spend a lot of time together, and are very protective of each other. Finland Brazil is one of the countries that recognized Finland as an official country. Other than that, they are acquaintances at most. Finland is also the reason Brazil still believes in Santa Claus. = France France and Brazil are good friends, and they help each other out on important country business. Japan Brazil and Japan aren't very close, but he is the only member of the Axis guys to be his friends. That's gotta count for something, right? Russia Russia is an important ally of Brazil. Even though Russia made him feel uncomfortable, and even a little paranoid, at first, Brazil has gotten used to Russia's behavior. Spain Spain and Brazil are kind of like frenemies. They tend to get along well sometimes, but, other than that, they aren't the nicest to each other, even though they are similar. Trivia * Brazil's 2p! name is Leandro * Brazil's Nyo! name is Lana * In Cardverse Hetalia, Brazil is part of the spade kingdom * Brazil is part of the Three-Plus-One Group with Argentina, Paraguay, and America Category:OC